Love Like Woe
by The Seldom Seen Kid
Summary: Shikamaru and Sakura have grown close over the last few months. Can Shikamaru reveal his feelings to her? Or vice versa? RATED M FOR A REASON! There's a little in the first chap so if you're sensitive to that stuff skip over this story. lemon in 2nd chap.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So, this is kind of my first Naruto fanfic, I've read so many I feel like a pro though. I hope I'm able to keep to the characters true personality, but if I don't it's only because I'm not sure how they would respond in that scenario. Also, the name of this story is also the name of a song by The Ready Set…it inspired me to make this fic because I could see Shikamaru being pretty miserable about being in love…**

**Summary:** Shikamaru and Sakura have grown close over the last few months. Can Shikamaru reveal his feelings to her? Or vice versa?

**RATED M FOR A REASON!**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT, I repeat: DO NOT own Naruto, nor will I ever...but like many of the writers that post their stories, I wish I did...**

Shikamaru sighed; he hated how troublesome women were. Ino was mad at him because he didn't like her as a girlfriend, Temari was mad at him because he didn't want to date her either. The only girl he could even remotely stand was Sakura. Yeah her hair color was annoying and drew too much attention, of course her forehead was too large. But the soft freckles he had glimpsed on her belly while they sparred, the intelligence behind her weird green eyes, the pale pink blemishes that decorated her cheeks. All of those little imperfections that Ino liked to point out when she caught him staring at her friend only made Shikamaru like Sakura more. It was the imperfections and her lack of care about them that attracted him.

He shook his head, why did women have to be so damn confusing. He had tried to let her know with little hints that he liked her, he had invited her to play shogi with him on multiple occasions, even his father was in on it and would tease him about it. He sparred with her, much to his annoyance since he usually ended up with broken bones or severed tendons; luckily she was a medic so she could heal him, but the problem with her chakra was it turned him on. His little friend had betrayed him at almost every opportunity; he hated his teenage hormones; why couldn't his pecker be as lazy as he liked to be. He stared at the ceiling in his bedroom, he imagined the way she smiled breathlessly after they fought, the way her forehead wrinkled when she tried to outmaneuver him at shogi. He felt his dick twitch uncomfortably, he sighed again and tried to block out images of her with images of clouds.

He had just started to doze when he heard a light tap at his window, he cracked an eye open and looked, he nearly choked when he realized who was outside. He got up stiffly and shuffled to the window, he opened it and sighed loudly, "You do know it's practically four in the morning, right?" he huffed. She grinned and climbed in, shogi board under her arm; he heard the pieces click together as she set the game on his bed. "I figured out a way to beat you and I wanted to try it." She yawned. He raised an eyebrow, "And this constitutes a visit at this ungodly hour?" She nodded as she set up the board. He sighed again, on the outside he was trying to appear bored and annoyed, but on the inside his heart was out of control, he could feel a boner trying to form, luckily, images of Choji stuffing his face helped keep it under control.

She plopped on the end of his bed and pulled two anpans out of the pouch around her waist, she set one down on the other side of the board and began to patiently munch on hers. Sakura knew she had probably woken him up and was prepared to give him as much time as he needed to get the game started. She yawned again and pulled off her red zipper top since his bedroom was warm. She stretched, Shikamaru watched her tank top ride up the small of her back, he gulped quietly as a few freckles began to peek out from underneath the top. She had no bindings or bra on, her breasts weren't very large, but they weren't mosquito bites either, his little friend decided enough was enough and stood at full attention. Shikamaru ran an agitated hand over his face, it wasn't fair, didn't she know what she was doing to him? Suddenly it dawned on him, she did the same thing around Naruto sometimes, he felt the air leave his lungs as the reality of the situation dawned on him, he had been lumped into the "friend" category.

He shuffled his way back to his bed slowly, his erection was still uncomfortable even after his revelation. He sat down and grabbed the bean paste-filled bun she had brought. So what if she saw his boner, he wanted her to know that he liked her and seeing as how she was being dense shock therapy was all he had left. She looked up at him and smiled, a light blush across the bridge of her nose was visible even in the moonlight, she had seen it. He smirked inwardly, he knew he wasn't the biggest, but he also knew Sakura didn't have much experience with the horny male body.

"Well woman, are you gonna make your move?" He grunted, she shook her head, still nibbling on the bread she said "You move first, I woke you up, it's only fair." He nodded and moved a piece. Two hours later he could hear his mom's feet scuffle down the hall and pause at his door, nothing escaped his mother, she knew there was a girl in there and as soon as her feet went on their way, he knew she expected the girl to join them for breakfast. He sighed for the umpteenth time that morning, "Sakura, wanna join my family for breakfast?" She looked up, her green eyes still calculating a path on the board, "Sure, oh and by the way, I've won." She smirked staring at the board. "No you haven't, it's a draw." He corrected. She glared at him, "How is it a draw? I've managed to promote more pieces than you and I've checked your King!" She growled, "Exactly, all you've done is checked him. You may also have promoted more pieces but my Dragon is within range of your King. We've checked each other." He yawned. This was the closest she had gotten to beating him, he had to teach her how to play, but he soon found out she learned quickly and even developed a strategy to combat his. Unfortunately for her, he was Konoha's second in command strategist for a reason, second only to his father.

She huffed angrily, "Whatever, a draw is a win on both sides so technically I still won." She concluded. "If it's a win for both sides it's also a loss for both sides. Your problem is your lack of concern for all of the pieces, you throw caution to the wind and storm through defenses, paying little to no attention to your King." She glared at him, "I know that…why do you think I tried a different way this time?" Her shoulders fell a little, he bit his tongue for his callousness, "I noticed, don't be so hard on yourself woman, you're still a beginner. Give it some time and I'm sure you'll be up at my level in no time." His voice was bored, but Sakura thought she could hear an apologetic tone.

Shikamaru grumbled as he heard the toilet flush, his dad was up. Soon enough he pushed Shikamaru's bedroom door open "Hey, breakfast is ready…" Shikaku paused mid-yawn as he noticed the pink haired girl sitting comfortably on his only son's bed. He raised an eyebrow at his son, who then motioned to the shogi board. His dad chuckled, "Have you managed to beat him yet Sakura-chan?" he asked the sleepy seventeen year old. "No…but I did manage to get a draw this time." She sighed. Shikaku chuckled again and left, closing the door behind him as they both got up and stretched, Sakura picked up her zipper top and put it on. Shikamaru watched uncomfortably as she zipped it up, he felt that she was doing it slow on purpose, but then again, Sakura wasn't much of a flirter, even with guys that liked her. She looked up and smiled at him, "Smells like your mom made miso soup." He "hn'd" in response as he watched her pack up the pieces.

His memories began to bleed into his vision a he continued to watch her, much to his surprise she had been there for him when Asuma was killed. Ino had gravitated to Choji, leaving him alone to stew in his feelings of hatred and sadness. She appeared out of nowhere one day while he moped around a training ground, she was punching the ground in a sand pit and completely absorbed in making huge sheets of the broken rocks crash and rise like ocean waves. After a little while longer she collapsed into the sand, Shikamaru sauntered over to her and sat cross legged next to her panting form. She never asked why he joined her that day, much to his surprise. Another surprise was she asked him how to play shogi. She didn't start the conversation with an apology for Asuma's death or a question aimed at how he was feeling. She didn't pretend to know how it felt, and it didn't feel as she avoided the subject, more like she knew he didn't want to talk about it and left him be. He had a newfound respect for her, she wasn't like Ino, demanding and girly, she wasn't like Hinata, shy and quiet to the point of awkwardness, and she wasn't like Tenten, consumed with being a tomboy.

Sakura snapped her fingers in front of his face, he was brought back to reality. He could feel her warm breath on his face, it smelled like stale cigarettes and sweet bean paste, but even as unpleasant as it was he liked it, and his little partner liked it too, letting him know with a twitch in the direction of the coral haired female. "Breakfast?" she asked with a light smile. He nodded and sighed as if it was a huge chore to follow her to the kitchen.

He didn't taste his food as he ate, he was too busy trying to hide his embarrassment as his mom fawned over Sakura, while throwing small smiles his way. It was obvious she liked Sakura, even when she had met the girl the first time she had liked her, much more than Ino and Temari. It wasn't that he used his mom as a gauge for girls, it just made things easier if she got along with whomever he was interested in. Shikaku, sniggered as Shikamaru stood and motioned for Sakura to do the same, "You should head home, don't you have duty at the hospital today?" he muttered nonchalantly, Sakura picked up his tone, "Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me Shika-kun. Thank you for the delicious breakfast Nara-hime, Nara-sama." She bowed and followed Shikamaru to the door, "Shika!" his mother called, "Why don't you walk Sakura-chan to her house so she can change, be a good gentleman for once!" he mumbled incoherently as he pulled a cigarette out of his pants pocket and lit it, taking a long drag he closed the door behind him and followed his obsession to her apartment.

"Don't you know those things will kill you?" She giggled as she snatched it from his mouth and placed it in hers, taking a long appreciative pull from it. He sighed, "Why do _you_ smoke, if it's so dangerous, Miss Medic-nin?" he muttered, he wasn't upset, he loved it when she did this. He was still too nervous to admit his feelings so sharing a cigarette was as close as he could get to kissing her at this point. She handed it back to him and shrugged, linking her pinky finger through his, he was used to her small touches, she was very contact oriented. She would lay her head on his stomach and watch clouds with him while she held his hands and dozed, or undo his ponytail and play with his hair if he laid his head on her lap. Linking fingers was no big deal, but he loved how he was always at the receiving end of her affections and not Naruto, even though he couldn't tell if it was because she liked him or because she was close to him.

They continued their trek through the Nara property, it was all heavily wooded, the path to the house only know by a few, the rest had to seek out a deer and gain it's approval and be led to the large home. Sakura had told him the first time she walked through the forest she hadn't known it was his family's land, but she loved it and had a special place where she went to clear her head. At first Shikamaru was confused, she hadn't gotten lost or attack by the deer, but as he watched her interact with his family's guardian he understood. She had no ill will towards them; if anything her innocence and love soothed the deer and attracted them. Despite her homely appearance it seemed as if she was perfect, he remembered his conversation with Asuma, "...marry a regular girl who isn't too ugly and not too pretty…" He began analyzing her body as she walked beside him, she wasn't as toned as Ino, her body still had a layer of soft fat over her muscles. Her legs weren't as long as Temari's, her breasts weren't as big as Hinata's, but overall, she was what he felt he was looking for in a woman.

Sakura had been watching him curiously over the past few minutes. She wondered if he was beginning to suspect she had a crush on him. She hoped not, then again she hoped he had and that he returned her feelings. After the Sasuke fiasco she had closed her heart to people, she wanted to learn how to not care, who better to teach her than Shikamaru? Unfortunately for her, her heart and brain were at odds. She didn't want to get hurt again, and while she didn't think Shikamaru would be cruel, she didn't see the friendship she had built with him surviving something like that. She knew she had to make a move soon, Ino had warned her that Temari had her eyes on the shadow manipulator. She let out a sigh, she could never compete with that bombshell. She had legs to die for, a bosom worthy of a goddess, and a beautifully formed face.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked through a yawn. "Do you think I'm ugly?" Shikamaru froze midstep. Sakura knew she had placed him in an awkward position, she hadn't meant to let it slip out but it did, now she wanted to hear his answer. Shikamaru cleared his throat and regained his composure, now was his chance to let her know how he felt, but he was so cowardly all he could do was shake his head. She looked down, "Thanks." She mumbled. "Sakura…" he placed his hand on her shoulder, "I don't think you're ugly…but you're not as pretty as Ino or Temari." Her face fell, he could see tears of anger building in her jade green eyes, he quickly continued. "But you have something that they haven't mastered yet, intelligence. Yes Temari and Ino are smart, but they aren't brilliant. You're physical beauty is outshined by the beauty of your mind…at least to me it is…I can't speak for the rest of Konoha." His heart was racing, he had basically just told her she was beautiful, did that mean they were together now?

Sakura smiled, "Thanks Shikamaru-kun." She lifted her face to his and kissed the corner of his mouth, a chaste touch. He raised his hand and brushed the area, still feeling the slight tickle of her chapped lips. "I think I can manage on my own from here." She continued quietly, pumping chakra into her legs she took off in the direction of her apartment.

Shikamaru stood there, stunned; he poked his tongue out and ran it over the area. She had kissed him! Not in a sexy, or _I need you now_ way, just an innocent peck; how Sakura like, he sighed and made his way home.

**Three months later**

She hadn't been to see him in three months, he had taken up chain smoking. His mother and father were worried about him, his lack of appetite and his conversational skills (as meager as they were) went down the drain. He had tried to follow her around but always ended up losing her, he stalked her in the hospital, but even the nurses seemed against him, telling him he couldn't go down a certain hallway to follow her or that she was much too busy to be bothered. He knew it was inappropriate but he decided he had to see her, at least; he made his way to her apartment. She lived near the Aburame compound, she had been chosen and even been bid for by all of the clans, but the Aburames won out in the end.

He climbed an elm tree that grew next to the building, peeking into windows on his way up, the entire time cursing his teenage body for needing the girl so bad. Then he saw her; she had sheer white curtains on the window, enough to block out someone racing across rooftops but not enough to block out someone who was only five feet or so away. He felt a tickle in his nose as he watched the pink haired girl masturbate. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the white, oblong thing in her hands as she pumped it in and out of her body and rubbed it against her clit; he felt a small trickle of blood leak out of his nose. His eyes trailed up from her waist, memorizing every soft curve. She wasn't thin, nor muscular, contrary to popular belief, she rarely went on missions or trained so her body had lost the sharp edge all shinobi have. Instead it resembled that of a normal civilian. He watched as her left hand tweaked her left nipple, even from where he was he could tell it was as hard as a shot glass, her breasts were much larger than he thought, as were her nipples, they weren't small like Ino's, Sakura's breasts were made to feed. He drooled as a steadier stream of blood poured out of his nose.

He could see her panting, he could see the light sheen of sweat that was on her body. Her left hand trailed down to her womanhood he could see her lips moving, he strained to hear her, "Please Shikamaru-sama…please, bite it…" she then pinched her clit, blood was now gushing out of his nose, and just when he thought hearing his name on her lips while in the throes of passion couldn't get any better, she came, his eyes widened when he saw her ejaculate; she squirted! He didn't know women could do that; he fainted from blood loss.

When he woke up he noticed it was considerably later in the day than he last remembered, then it hit him like a ton of bricks, he had seen Sakura masturbate, she ejaculates like a guy; he needed to find Naruto's mentor, Jiraiya.

He headed straight for bath houses, it was almost dusk so he figured that's where the pervy sage would be. Much to his relief, he was. Jiraiya was sitting close the wall that separated the male side from the female, his eyes trained on whatever he was watching through the wall, a notepad in one hand while the other scribbled furiously. Shikamaru cleared his throat, startling the older man. Jiraiya saw it was the Nara boy and grinned widely. "Hey kid! Come to see the show?" he motioned towards the peep hole. Shikamaru shook his head, "Actually I have a few questions concerning sex…" he mumbled, and despite it being so low, Jiraiya heard every word. Without warning the old man was next to him trying to explain the birds and the bees. Shikamaru pushed away from the older man who had wrapped his arm around him, "I already know about sex! I have questions concerning sex and the female body…" Shikamaru blushed and tried to look bored.

Jiraiya's face lit up even more, "Trying to learn how to make your little girlfriend orgasm eh? Don't worry, I know every technique known to man, and then some!" The old man had a lecherous grin on his face "So tell me, who is she and what do you want to know?" Shikamaru looked away, refusing to answer. "Come on kid, I won't tell anyone!" Jiraiya pleaded. Shikamaru sighed. "Her name is Sakura…" Jiraiya's jaw dropped, "You're dating her?" Shikamaru shook his head sadly, "No, but I'm crushing on her pretty bad, it all began with Asuma's death…"

When Shikamaru had finished his story, Jiraiya beamed at him. "You managed not to get caught by Tsunade-hime's apprentice, congratulations! You might be as good as me some day when it comes to voyeurism!" The boy shook his head, "So, about when Sakura squirted, is that normal? Was it pee? How did she do it?" the questions just kept coming, Shikamaru almost couldn't stop himself. Jiraiya chuckled, "Welcome to the mystery that is a woman's body. Yes Shikamaru, female ejaculation is normal, no it wasn't pee, and how it happened actually has a lot to do with Sakura. The liquid she squirted out is actually very similar to semen, minus the sperm. In the urethra there are ducts in the lining, with enough stimulation to her g-spot, the equivalent of our prostate or just stimulation in general, these ducts release the liquid. It is widely believed that the g-spot is what makes this mysterious liquid but there's still debate about it." Jiraiya paused and took a deep breath, "As for how she did it, I'm guessing you've never seen a woman do that before?" Shikamaru shook his head, "Well, every woman has the capacity to do it, but I've heard it feels like peeing so a lot of women can't relax enough for fear of wetting themselves. The girl has to trust you enough to be able to let go, a lot of them say they can only do it in front of their true love, so you just got a free show!" At that last statement Jiraiya clapped Shikamaru's back roughly and laughed loudly.

"I also need help getting her to come back to me…we didn't break up or anything!" Shikamaru snapped seeing the look Jiraiya was giving him, "Well, you said you told her you thought she was beautiful, how did you tell her?" Jiraiya asked, Shikamaru quoted himself, he felt his heart drop when Jiraiya's face fell. "You told her she had a beautiful mind and an ugly body you nitwit!" Jiraiya roared with rage, "Her body is that of a goddess! The only rival it has is Tsunade's!" He glared at Shikamaru, who then gulped and fumbled for a cigarette. Jiraiya sighed, "I was wondering where she got that nasty habit," Jiraiya mumbled as Shikamaru lit it. "Every woman's body is beautiful, you _**never**_ under _**any**_ circumstances tell her another woman's body is more beautiful." Jiraiya rubbed his eyes. "I do think her body is beautiful…it just came out wrong when I told her…"Shikamaru whispered, he took a long drag from his cigarette. "Buy her flowers." Jiraiya ordered, "No pink, she hates pink. Then take her out to dinner." Shikamaru sighed tiredly. "If you wanna get her back you're gonna have to butter her up. She came to you first, that's why she didn't mind playing your board game or cloud gazing. Now you're gonna have to do the things she likes. And, if you're lucky, she'll let you into her pants." Jiraiya then flashed his trade mark grin. "I guess…why do women have to be so troublesome?" He muttered, much to his surprise Jiraiya answered in a serious tone, "Would you honestly have it any other way? Who better to raise children than a feisty, hot-tempered, 'troublesome' woman?"

Getting his answers Shikamaru stood and began to walk off, "Hey kid wait!" Jiraiya called out, Shikamaru stopped, "Don't you want any tips or hints?" The boy shook his head, "No thanks, I'm a fast learner." With that he smirked and walked off while images of a squirting Sakura filled his head.

**Well...what an ordeal...so...how do you guys think I did? Did I do alright? Mediocre? Superb? I'll try to update as soon as possible...if I can figure out how to add more chapters :p**

**reviews might help me figure it out quicker .**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Yay chapter 2! What perils await our dear Shikamaru this time? Oh and I almost forgot to mention, Shikamaru is 19 and Sakura is 18. Also, since I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter I'm gonna just wrap up the story here, I'm happy people put me on their alert though :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will…unless I win some random lottery for it…but I have the worst luck for things like that…**

Shikamaru had finally cornered her. He had managed to get past her legion of devoted nurses, he'd masked his chakra in an effort to not be sensed by anyone and melted into the few shadows he could find in such a bright and sterile environment. He now stood in front of the door to her office, his mouth was uncomfortably dry and sour. He shouldn't have smoked that last cigarette, now he had smoker's breath right before he was going to ask Sakura out. Well, she smoked too so maybe she wouldn't notice.

His sweaty palm gripped the door knob and turned quickly, comparing it to that of a band-aid, do it quickly and it will hurt less. He stepped into the room quickly, he froze like a deer in headlights when his eyes met hers. Her gaze was gentle, a small smile played on her chapped lips, like she had just heard an amusing joke. "Hi Shikamaru-kun." She whispered softly, when he heard his name, an image of Sakura in the midst of her orgasm surfaced popped in his head, his friend decided to wake up, he quickly tried to think of Ino snapping at him for being lazy, the appendage shrunk in fear. Shikamaru let out a soft 'whoosh' and cleared his throat, "Hey…" he greeted in a bored monotone voice. "How can I help you today?" she asked him, a light dusting of blush appeared on the bridge of his nose. His thoughts centered around cursing the female gender for being so troublesome, "I was uh, wondering if you would be interested in going on a date tonight?" he looked away and scratched the back of his head; his fingers were itching to grab a cigarette.

She looked surprised at first, and then her features softened again, "Sure, I know a bar that's perfect for a date, my shift ends at six, is that okay?" She continued to smile at him, her eyes alight with curiosity. Shikamaru "That's fine, I'll be waiting when you get off." After saying that Shikamaru's nose started to bleed slightly, luckily Naruto burst into the room before Sakura could question him about his thoughts, he took that chance to disappear and go home.

*Later that evening*

His mom fussed over him when she saw him get ready to leave, "Oh Shika dear! You're not planning on going out like that are you?" she practically screeched at him, "Uh…yeah…I am…" he drawled, confused. He thought he was dressed alright. Black shinobi pants, standard sandals, his fishnet shirt and jounin vest. Exactly what he usually wore, he didn't think Sakura would mind, she would be in her work clothes anyway. This was just a little date, not anything important, which is exactly what he told his mom, Shikaku winced when he heard the sound of his wife's palm connect with Shikamaru's face. He decided to intervene, "Uh honey, haven't you given a thought as to what we do this even with Shikamaru gone?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. The poor woman lost all train of thought at that and began stuttering incoherently, trying to form a proper response, grasping at her fizzling anger.

While his mother was babbling incoherently Shikamaru took the opportunity his father had presented and took off. He made it to the hospital in record time, he usually strolled, this time he had semi-speed walked. He only had to wait a few seconds before Sakura walked out, waving goodbye to the orderlies at the front desk, due to her lack of attention she bumped into Shikamaru, her bound chest pressed flush against his, he suppressed a smirk at the expression on her face as she stuttered an apology, he felt his begin to betray him, he had started to grow immune to the vulgar and disturbing images of Choji and Ino separately so he thought of them kissing this time, his little friend shrunk in disgust. "Hello Sakura." He mumbled, he had planned on trying to be debonair and dashing, but he was so nervous his mind reverted to its usual stance and his voice remained bored despite his urging to be mysterious. He lifted his arm and opened his hand to reveal a crushed daisy.

"Hello Shikamaru-kun." Sakura smiled at him, her cheeks had a rosy glow in the setting sun, her lips, although usually chapped had a smattering of clear lip gloss on them. She giggled and took the flower from him, she placed it in her coat pocket, "Thank you Shikamaru-kun." He tore his eyes away from her lips to her eyes, she had applied a little mascara and eyeliner, making her round innocent eyes even more enchanting. He felt his breath hitch as she wrapped her arm with his, she began leading him to the bar.

Shikamaru watched in amazement as Sakura downed her seventh glass of warm sake, she wasn't even buzzed. He sipped at his cautiously, he knew how his father got when he was drunk and he didn't want to risk the embarrassment in front of Sakura. He half listened as she babbled on about work and Naruto. He nodded at the appropriate moments but he was more interested in her breasts, the bindings had begun to loosen a bit and every time she inhaled they became a little looser, with any luck he'd get to see her breasts bounce on the walk home. She swung back her head as she inhaled her eighth glass of sake, "You know Ssshika-kun," he paused, she had started to slur her words, not by much but by enough that he knew she should get home. "You have beautiful lips…I just wanna kiss them." He choked on his sip of sake, and looked at her, "We should get you home Sakura." He muttered as he stood up and laid a few paper bills down on the table to pay for their drinks.

She held his hand loosely while she dug around in her pockets for her house key, "So, what do we do now?" she asked as she unlocked the door and stepped in. "I have no clue…" he drawled. "Well, I'm kinda drunk and a little tired, among other things, you're welcome to stay here if you want. I need to get a shower so you can go ahead and make yourself at home." Sakura shrugged off her coat and headed towards her bedroom. Shikamaru went into her bedroom when he heard the shower start, he plopped down onto her bed and began to doze, his thoughts revolving around her naked form in the shower, before long he was sound asleep.

He dreamt of her slowly peeling his clothes off in a shy manner, a small smirk graced her face as she saw his little friend stand to attention. She kissed it and slowly licked her lips while they were still pressed to his member. He inhaled shakily, unable to get enough air as she wrapped her lips around his throbbing dick. It felt like nothing he had ever experienced, he choked when he felt the back of her mouth, the entrance to her throat, the muscles were coaxing him deeper into her esophagus. His fingers twirled themselves into her hair and gently pushed her further down, he was afraid of being bitten, even though her teeth felt amazing as they scraped against the length his cock. His breath hitched again when she swallowed, he wanted to cum in her mouth, he wanted it so bad he could taste it, the orgasm was so close all he had to do was allow himself to let go.

Without warning his eyes snapped open, lo and behold, the succubus of his dreams was actually giving him head, he gasped when she started to go faster, unaware that he was awake, he clutched her hair and tugged slightly, trying to watch her, then he noticed she had her vibrator out and using it on herself while she sucked him off, that image combined with her wild hair and face frosted with sweat sent him over the edge, he spilled all of his seed into the back of her throat, he felt her swallow again and moaned loudly as his overly sensitive friend received another shock of pleasure. Sakura looked up and froze.

"I-I-I" she stuttered, her face turned beet red at having been caught. He was breathing hard, trying to catch his breath, with a low growl he sat up and pushed her onto the bed, now pinned beneath him her eyes grew large and frightened. "I know what you want Sakura," He snatched the offending toy and threw it at the wall so hard it broke, she was about to protest but he spoke first "I caught you masturbating the other day…" he kissed her jawline, "You said my name…" He licked her collarbone, "You asked me to bite it…" he gently bit down on her nipple, she was trying to breathe but all she could manage was ragged gasps. He stopped at her hips, "You called me 'Shikamaru-sama'…" he roughly grabbed her legs and lifted them onto his shoulders, he inhaled deeply. Her scent was almost unpleasant, it was thick and heavy, spicy, sour, a whole multitude of smells, but it woke something primal in him.

"Is this what you want?" he asked, then slowly lowered his lips and tongue to her nether lips. He parted them with his tongue and licked the length of her slit. "Y-y-yes!" she gasped, grabbing the sheets roughly. "'Yes' what?" he asked halting his ministrations. "Yes Shikamaru-sama, yes! Please keep going!" she begged, he chuckled and obliged, he found her clit and rubbed his tongue against it softly, she grasped his hair and tried to grind against his face, he grabbed her hips roughly and pushed them down. "Hold still Sakura, I might lose interest if you give in so easily." He growled, she whimpered and nodded, he continued licking the little nub of flesh, eliciting moans and mewls of pleasure from the coral haired woman beneath him. He felt her body tense as she prepared to climax and he gently pressed his teeth into the swollen pearl, she screamed as she came, a low animalistic sound, accompanied by a spray of liquid; he had wrapped his lips around the area just in time as it all flowed down his throat. Her body shuddered continually as he sucked and licked all the liquid he could get. It tasted a little like sugar water with a slice of lemon, barely sweet but with a sour bite.

He sat up, small smile on his wet face, Sakura was looking away though. "What's wrong?" he asked, leaning over her, concern lacing his voice as he began to kiss his way up her belly. He loved how soft her skin was, it wasn't stretched tight across her body, she had a layer of fat beneath it, making her slightly squishy and heavenly to kiss. "I'm sorry I sprayed your face…I've never had a lover for fear of being ridiculed…" she whispered, her face glowing a light shade of pink, tears raced down her slightly round face. Shikamaru leaned forward and grabbed her face between his hands, her eyes met his, "Sakura, the fact that you squirt has to be the hottest thing I have ever seen…not to mention it tastes good too." He smirked at the blush that crept across her face, "Honest? You won't tell Ino…?" she asked, he shook his head, "This will be our secret, I don't want any other guys to try and steal you from me." He growled possessively. She smiled softly and embraced him, she could feel his warm cock twitch and rub against her thigh in an effort to gain release.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he placed himself at her entrance. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, he did it quickly, he didn't want her to have to experience anymore pain than she would have to. He felt something snap, like a rubber band, when the snap happened, she gripped him tighter and dug her nails into his shoulders. He winced but tried to kiss the tears that threatened to spill from her jade eyes. She breathed in deeply through her nose, and let it out slowly through her mouth, "Can you go slow? It's still a little tender…" she asked, he nodded and slowly rocked his hips back and forth, after a few moments he began to go a little crazy, her walls were pulling him, massaging his cock in a painfully slow way, he wanted to go faster but didn't want to hurt her, without warning she bucked her hips forward meeting his, he almost lost it. "You can go faster now Shika-kun." She whispered breathlessly. He dipped his head forward and crushed his lips against hers as he began to pound into her.

She whimpered a little as he hit her cervix repeatedly, he tried to pull back a bit but she wouldn't let him. Sweat glistened on his body as he tried to last long enough to bring her to her climax, but he couldn't seem to find the find the right spot. Her hands clenched and unclenched, digging into his back, the pain drove him desperation, he wanted her first time to be perfect, but he slowly beginning to lose his grip on his body, with a final thrust he came and fell onto her, exhausted. He bit back a sob, he felt worthless, he couldn't make her orgasm. Thoughts of being incompetent and how she must feel circled his brain. Then he felt her fingers thread through his hair, gently pulling out his ponytail, "It's okay Shikamaru, it requires practice. This was both our first time, I didn't expect you to have the stamina to even get that far." She smirked as he looked up to her, seeing that she was challenging him, he sighed. "Troublesome woman…do I need to punish you in the morning as well?" he asked, laying his head back down to the valley of her breasts, listening to her strong heartbeat. "Maybe…" she trailed off mysteriously.

Unbeknownst to the two lovers a certain pervy sage had been watching them and taking notes. "This story will be my best yet!" he exclaimed to himself.

A few months later another _Icha Icha_ came out, much to Kakashi's excitement. This one was called _Icha Icha Squirts_. Unfortunately for Kakashi's new genin team that had to keep resuscitating him from blood loss due to the massive amounts of nose bleeds he obtained from the book.

**A/N So…I know, I wrapped it up pretty quickly, I wasn't really planning on making this a long story but I had planned on making it longer than this. Due to the lack of reviews I became discouraged and just ended it for the few people who liked the story enough to alert it. I'm working on 3 other stories, idk when I'll get around to posting them though…*shrug* thanks for reading, hope the smuttiness made up for the anticlimactic ending **


End file.
